Best Thing In My Life
by Peacelovewriting32
Summary: Join Stevie and Zander's friendship from sixth grade all the way through high school. Please read, I promise I'll think of a better summary later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story timeee! Okay so Vamplove218 and Inkheart4112 have inspired me to write this new story. **

**This story starts when the gang is the seventh grade and goes throughout high school. **

**Vamplove218's little one-shots about Stevie and Zander when they were younger are so cute, so please check them out. She inspired me to start the story when they were younger. **

**Inkheart4112's story Love Story has also inspired me to write this because it is so well written and I just love everything about it. This story is like Love Story because it's not about G5 being vampires, or mental hospitals, or anything like that, which for the record I LOVE those kind of stories, but this one is not one of those. **_  
_

**And to anyone who is wondering I am not discontinuing All Your Love, I'm going to try and balance two stories at once... Yeah this should be good. **

**Wow, okay this author's note needs to end. **

* * *

Zander's POV

"Do you want me to walk in with you?"

"Are you kidding me mom? I'm 13 years old! I don't need to get made fun of on my first day with my mom walking in by my side," I tell her grabbing y backpack.

"Well sorry for trying to help!" she yelled back in response.

"Don't worry. Do you know how many times I've done this?" I ask.

"Okay, well have a good day, please try to stay out of trouble, love you!"

I step out of the car and start walking towards the large, brick building I now call my school. When I hear my mom tell me to have a good day, I turn around, giver her a quick little salute, and keep walking.

As soon as I entered the school, I could already feel the stares from everyone through my aviator sunglasses. I could hear all their whispers about who the new guy is.

I'm used to it. In the past three years I've been to four different schools, this is my second school this year, and that's why I'm staring in the second semester.

"Can I help you?" the secretary at the front desk asked me.

"Yes, I'm Zander Robbins, I'm the new student, and I'm here to pick up my class schedule," I flash her smile, and used my "Robbins charm" that everyone fell for.

"Ah yes, it's right here Mr. Robbins. And Miss Baskara will show you around for the day. Miss Baskara? Stevanna!" the secretary yelled.

A with shoulder length, chestnut hair emerged from around the corner. She was wearing a a plain, white t-shirt, a short, leather jacket, dark jeans, black combat boots, and unlike every other girl I passed in the hall, she didn't have an ounce of makeup on her face. She was beautiful.

She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she looked very annoyed, "Yes?"

"Stevanna, this is the young man that you'll be showing around today."

She sighed heavily, "Okay," she grabbed her backpack, "Come on."

As we walk down the hall I try to make some conversation, "So Stevanna..."

She cuts me off there, "Okay first of all, never call me Stevanna. Second, I'm only doing this because it's my punishment for pulling the fire alarm because I didn't want to present my oral report in class."

"This was your only punishment?" I ask.

"Plus another week of detention," she said laughing slightly.

Walking with this mysterious girl earned more stares than when I first walked in.

"So what should I call you?" I ask.

"Stevie," she replies simply.

"Stevie, I like that name," I say.

She doesn't say anything else, she just sheepishly smiles at the ground.

I looked up to see three girls, all wearing the same colors, walking towards us.

"Hey Stevie!" the African American one exclaimed.

"What do you want Kacey?" Stevie asked.

"Oh we were just wondering if we could the new kid around the rest of the school," the fair skinned girl with dark brown hair said.

"What's your name new kid?" the one whose name was apparently Kacey asked.

"Zander Robbins," I reply.

"Zander. His name even sounds cute!" the blonde one whispered just a little too loudly.

"Grace!" hissed the dark hair girl.

"Come on Zander, let's go," Stevie tries to get away.

"Oh Zander! Wouldn't you just want to come hang out with us? The Perfs? The most popular girls in school? I mean why would you want to hang out with this loser?" Kacey asks pointing at Stevie.

"Because she's cool," And with me having the last laugh, we walked away.

* * *

_Time skip to lunch_

Stevie was pretty quiet for the rest of the tour. I decided to sit next to her at lunch though because she was the only person I knew here.

"You know, you don't have to sit with me, or even talk to me ever again. I was just showing you around the school," she said as I put my lunch tray on the table.

"You're right I don't. But I want to hang with you," I tell her.

"Hey Stevie did you see the new kid?" yelled a tall, skinny, African American boy running up to the table, with a shorter, Caucasian boy with hair like Justin Bieber by his side.

They slowed down when realized that the new kid was sitting at their lunch table.

"Oh well this is awkward," Justin Bieber said.

"Guys, this is Zander. Zander this is Kevin and Nelson," Stevie introduced us.

"Hey guys."

"What's up man?"

"Hi'ya."

"So Zander, how you liking Brewster Junior High so far?" Kevin asked.

"So far so good," I said. "But can you explain to me who they are?" I asked pointing to the table in the center of the cafeteria where Kacey and the two other girls were sitting.

"Those are the Perfs," Nelson states.

"Perfs?" I ask.

"Perf is she abbreviation for perfect. They're the richest girls in the school, but they also think they're the prettiest and most talented too. They're not," says Stevie picking at her food.

"Kacey Simon, the one in the center," says Kevin pointing, "Is like their leader. They listen to every single thing she says. She's the richest too, her dad owns three five star restaurants in town."

"Molly Garfunkel is the one on Kacey's right, she's probably more evil than Kacey if that's possible. And she's sneaky, she can trick you into anything," says Stevie.

"And then there's Grace King. The beautiful, blonde goddess," sighs Nelson.

"He's been in love with her since the third grade," Kevin says.

"She's probably the least harmful one out of the three though," said Stevie. "She acts dumb, but in reality she's pretty smart."

"So why do they hate you?" I ask Stevie.

"'Cause when we were in the fifth grade, they asked me to join the Perfs because they thought I was somewhat pretty. I was smart enough to say no to changing my style, being cruel to people, and leaving my two true friends," she said looking at Kevin and Nelson.

"Awwww," Kevin and Nelson say wiping fake tears from their eyes.

"Yeah make fun of me all you want you two idiots. I gotta go, I'm going to be late for Spanish," she said picking up her stuff and walking away.

"Man you are lucky," Nelson said.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"Stevie's not exactly the most welcoming person ever," Kevin starts.

"Yeah I can tell."

"So that means she must really like you if she's let you hang out with her all day," Nelson finishes.

"Well Stevie's not like any other girl I've ever met before. She's different," I say thinking about her.

"Oh yeah," said Nelson. "He'll be around for a long time."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I literally just thought of this yesterday. The next chapter they will be in 8th grade, then the next chapter they'll be freshmen, and then the story will officially continue from there, if that makes sense. I want to show how their friendship progresses, and how it will affect their longtime friendship. **

**Please, please, please review! And if you have any ideas or suggestions for once they're in high school, leave them in a review or PM me because as of right now I have no ideas! I will log course give credit. **

**Please keep writing HTR stories! Don't let the show die for good, keep it alive and keep writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally I'm back! Wow sorry for the wait I've been crazy busy, but it's here now! **

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock. **

**In this chapter the gang is in eighth grade. **

* * *

Third Person POV

"All right man, you got this! You can do this," Kevin said to Zander as Nelson rubbed Zander's shoulders like trainers do to boxers to before they fight.

"No I don't. She's gonna say no. I can feel it," Zander's says.

"Hey don't talk like that!" Kevin yelled.

"She's gonna say yes. Remember what you told us Zander? That no one can resist the 'Robbin's charm?'" reminded Nelson.

"Ummm, yeah, starting to rethink that whole idea," he said. "I can't do this, I'm going to the bathroom."

"No, no, no!" Kevin and Nelson grabbed him and brought him bak into the hallway.

"You got this!" Kevin yelled.

"Now get back in there, and sweep her off her feet, Romeo." Nelson pushed.

* * *

Zander's POV

I walked into the gym, and it was filled with a sea of people, practically impossible to point out one particular person.

But then I saw her.

Stevie.

She looked beautiful as ever wearing a black, lace dress with black combat boots, a very Stevie look.

Okay, so if you didn't the hint before, I have a massive crush on my best friend Stevie, and tonight I was going to tell her.

But that isn't the only thing I have planned for tonight. Since it was her birthday tomorrow, I was going to give her one of her birthday presents tonight. It was bracelet. I know Stevie isn't really one for jewelry, so instead of a regular bracelet, I was going to give her a thin, black with an engraving of her name in ocean blue writing.

She was trying to avoid Andy Bartlet, so this is probably the best time to tell her.

Coicidentally the DJ came over the microphone, "All right Brewster Junior High, how's everyone enjoying the Winter Formal?"

"Woo!" everyone simultaneously cheered.

"Well were going to slow things down a bit, so guys grab a girl, and ask her to dance with you," he announced playing the song Not Alone by Darren Criss.

I see Stevie running up to me, and she violently grabs my arm.

"Dance with me!" she commanded me.

"Jeez Steves," I joke with her. I mean, she wanted to dance with me, I'm not going to complain about that.

"I didn't really want to hear anymore about Andy and his life long dream to become the first person to ever fart for two whole minutes straight."

"What? That didn't sound like fun to you?" I also.

Yeah that comment earned me a smack behind the head.

After a moment of silence I spoke up, "This is nice."

"Well way to make it awkward Robbins."

I laughed, "I wasn't trying to make it awkward Baskara. I'm serious."

I was. Being with Stevie, her hands around my neck and my hands on her waist, just felt right. Like we were the only two people on earth. Man when did I become such a girl?

Well it was now or never.

"Hey Stevie?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like go to out with me sometime?" I said really fast.

She gave me a weird look, "What?"

I sighed, "Stevie, would like to go out on a date with me sometime?"

She waited about 10 seconds before bursting out laughing.

Ouch. That hurt, like a lot.

"Wait," she said realizing I wasn't laughing with her. "Are you serious?"

"Yes Stevie I was, but just forget I ever said it," I said starting to walk away since the song was over.

"No Zander wait!" she called. "I'm sorry, that wasn't right for me to do."

"It's okay Stevie I get it. You're not into me. You don't have to be-"

I was cut off by high, squeaky voice coming from none other than Kacey Simon.

"Hey guys! Are you having fun? Oh my gosh Stevie, I love your dress!" she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want Kacey?" she said not buying one bit of it.

"I just wanted to know where you got your dress from. Goodwill? Or was it a hand-me-down?" she said smirking.

Stevie just looked down.

"Kacey that's enough," I tell her.

Kacey was hitting a hard topic, and she knew it. Stevie's dad lost his job about two months ago, and money had been really tight, so she was borrowing her cousin's dress for tonight.

"It's just girl talk Zander. Like I got mine from Jennny's, that new, expensive dress botique downtown," she said flaunting her too small, too short hot pink dress. "How much did yours cost? Do you have to save it for prom?"

"That's it," Stevie murmured under breath, and ran out of the gym in tears.

Kacey just stood there smirking knowin she won.

"Grow up Kacey," I tell before going to find Stevie.

"Stevie?" I called walking into the girl's bathroom.

"Please leave Zander," a small voice said.

"And leave my best friend crying? Not a chance," I said walking up to give her a hug.

"I hate her so much," she says between sobs.

"Shhhh. It's okay," I said rubbing circles on her back. "Stevie look at me."

She looked up at me with black eyes from makeup smearing. It nearly broke my heart.

"It doesn't matter if you're wearing a thousand dollar dress or a ten dollar dress, you're always beautiful to me," I tell her looking straight into her eyes.

I swore I saw her blush.

"That's so corny Robbins."

"Corny, but true. Oh before I forget I have something for you," I said digging into my pocket. "Just an early birthday present," I said handing her the bracelet.

"Oh my gosh I love it Zander!" she said throwing her arms around me. "Help me put it on?"

I happily obliged.

"It's perfect. I'll never take it off."

Then she did something unexpected. She walked a little closer to me and kissed my right cheek.

"Thank you Zander for making this a great night, and you need to know that any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you Stevie. And you need to know that any guy would be crazy if he ever let you go," I say.

"All right Robbins, let's get out of this chick flick and enjoy the rest of the dance," she says dragging me out.

Tonight was easily one of the best nights ever.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! It's finally out! I actually like how most of this turned out for once, so kudos to me. **

**If you haven't heard of the song Not Alone by Darren Criss, look it up. He wrote it before he was on Glee, and it's amazing. **

**Okay everybody, there hasn't been a lot of Zevie stories lately, so I'm going to share a little story that may inspire you a little. **

**Okay so about a month and a half ago I was babysitting this little girl who is about ten years old I think, and her little brother and sister. Anyways, I remember watching HTR A Uniform with her last time I babysat her, and we talked about how we both LOVE Max Schneider. So I asked her if she saw the last episode a few weeks ago, and she was like no I didn't, and she told me to tell her what happened. So I did, I told her it was actually a nice ending for the show, with Kacey and Molly getting along together. And then out of the blue she asked, "Did Zander and Stevie kiss?" Which just goes to show you their chemistry is strong enough for a TEN year old to notice it! I was like, "No, but I wish they did!" So the moral of the story is people still care about Zevie. KEEP WRITING! **

**Okay yeah this needs to end like now.**

**Reviews make me want to write more, so please take the time to review! **


End file.
